Percy Jackson and the Lost Memories
by FallingofStars
Summary: Percy Jackson can't remember a thing before waking up four months ago. He wished for a clue that could help him recover his lost memories. He may finally get one when he meets Zoe Nightshade. After a winter fiasco, Percy and Zoe make a deal to help eachother. Percy goes with her on the quest to save Artemis and Zoe in return helps him find his memories.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

The first thing he felt was pain. Awful pain on the right side of skull. His right hand reached his head but the contact only made his headache worse and he hissed as the throbbing grew. Only one eye peeped open. The other was closed, dealing with the pain and the teen came to the realization that…. His head only hit the ceiling.

The boy collapsed back in the bed with a groan and surveyed his surroundings. He laid on the top of a bunk bed. Where? He had no idea. Something wasn't right. Why couldn't he remember anything before he woke up? The boy sat up again to look around below him, but hit his head against the ceiling once again and he flopped back on the bed.

"What. The. Fuck."

The teen just laid there for several moments, his eyes scrutinizing the paint chipping off from the ceiling and the few notes that were scribbled down. The most noticeable were: "Christopher loves Shelby" and "SMD."

"Whatever that means." The boy grumbled.

He searched through his brain to find something to relate to. Anything to grasp on from his past. It has only been a few minutes since he woke up this morning but he was positive that he was suffering from amnesia. He finally found something he remembered, his name and age. He repeated the information out loud.

"My name is Percy Jackson, I'm 14 years old." He repeated the sentence again and again and again…

Percy was shocked that his roommates didn't throw a pillow or tell him to shut up. He could hear the boy below him snoring quite loudly and the other across from them, falling of his bed with an indicant thud. Percy decided he should climb down the latter from the bed. However, he found out to late that there was no latter leading to the ground and the 14-year-old fell painfully.

"M*$^# ^U$%$# ^^%$#..." The rant of explicit words continued on as he dealt with his throbbing head and bruised behind.

Percy composed himself after a few minutes of ranting and rolling around on the wood floor. He propped himself up on the floor, some of his hair covering his face. He scanned his clothes, he wore an oversized leather jacket, with ripped black jeans and black boots.

"AC/DC? Wonder what that means." Percy grumbled as he looked down at his white shirt and the large black letters.

He went through his pockets, searching for something that could trigger lost memories. The only thing Percy found was a silver lighter and a folded piece of paper. He decided to un-crumple the paper first. The parchment was tinted yellow from age and the edges were frayed. He opened the paper eagerly, surely something was scribbled down. The note only said the words:

**I'LL BE BACK**.

The message was written in blue ink and Percy showed his disappointment and confusion. He felt no ties to the words and crumpled the note again than placed it back in his jacket along with the lighter. Percy was in trouble no doubt about it. He was stuck in a room with two Neanderthals in gods know where with nothing besides the clothes he wore. He can't remember anything before waking up this morning besides his age and name and from what Percy could tell so far, he was invisible to the public. If the reaction from the two other boys to Percy's loud cursing was something to be considered.

"I'm definitely in some deep shit." Percy spoke aloud.

Almost four months later.

It was the December Dance at Westover Hall. A military school located in Bar Harbor, Maine on the East coast of the United States. Kids of all ages were trapped in the gym, groups of girls terrorizing poor innocent boys while the DJ played Britney Spears and Usher. Percy happily sat on the bleachers watching the chaos ensue. Thank the gods, he had the sense of mind to stay away from all of that drama. Besides, even if he tried to fit in with his class mates they wouldn't be able to see him. _No one did_.

That was, until Bianca and Nico came along. The two sibling were younger than Percy. Bianca was thirteen while Nico was eleven. They came right after Thanksgiving break mysteriously. There was no notice of their arrival or anything beforehand. It was weird, however Percy couldn't call their arrival weird. Not compared to his own situation.

When Percy woke on the very first morning of his "new life" his reaction did not end well. After clumsily falling out of his bunk bed and banging his head against the ceiling a few times, his two roommates: Drake and Josh finally woke up. Percy was wishing they could tell him something about what was going and maybe give him some information on who he was. However, the two didn't seem to even notice his existence. At first, Percy thought it could have been a joke but Drake made it perfectly clear that it wasn't when he did his business in the bathroom, ignorant to Percy standing right next to him while brushing his teeth.

He found out pretty quickly where he was after following his roommates to the office to get their schedules. Dr. Thorn a teacher seemed to actually acknowledge Percy as he handed him a schedule. However, teachers, students and other staff members still did not notice Percy's existence. That was until he accidently ran into Bianca one day. The thirteen-year-old girl was walking past him with her head held low as some of the girls across the hall snickered. When they accidently collided, Bianca looked him right in the eye and apologized profoundly. He was too shocked and grateful that someone noticed him to even acknowledge that his head was hurting from the pain from their collision.

Percy sat with her at lunch and he met Nico, her younger brother. They were Italian, with dark hair and olive skin. Nico was bright and optimistic always talking about his mythomagic game. Bianca was tired and very mature for her age since she was always watching out over Nico. They were orphans and their family lawyer placed them at Westover Hall. Percy trusted the siblings, and they helped each other throughout the weeks at the military school. Which now lead them to where the three of them sat now. In the gym, on the bleachers, happily unbothered by the several other kids running around.

"Play one more round with me! Please, Bee!" Nico, always so full of energy was practically bouncing up in down waiting for his sister's response.

"Not right now okay? Maybe later." Bianca sighed tiredly.

"Please…" Nico pouted.

Bianca only scowled in return. Percy didn't like when the two started to bicker. It was a rare occurrence but still awkward whenever Percy was a witness.

"Hey Nico, come with me to get some punch. We can play mythomagic after." Percy offered.

Nico immediately jumped off the gym bleachers and joined Percy to go find the small snack bar set up. Nico talked on and on about his favorite game and the new card deck he got last week. Percy only nodded and hummed in agreement to whatever the little eleven-year-old said. As the two boys walked Percy caught a glimpse of Grover Underwood, along with three other teens that he has never seen before. Grover was a kid in Percy's grade and was kind of a weirdo, always seeming to be watching the Di Angelo's. It was only a few seconds from the corner of his eye but he could see Grover point his finger in his direction.

"There!" Grover said.

"Shhhh! Grover, don't be rash..."

Percy glanced at Grover to see a girl with short spiked hair wearing all black talking to him harshly. Another girl, with blond hair was scanning the room oblivious to her friends' discussion along with a tall and tanned skin boy who seemed uncomfortable next to his friends.

"Percy. Who are those kids?" Nico looked up at Percy with a bemused look before turning to look at the three new teens who left to go dance in the center of the gym.

"Must be some friends of Grover who wanted to crash the dance or something. Don't worry about." Percy shrugged off Nico's question.

However, Nico didn't seem to believe Percy's answer. Percy wouldn't have either. Who in their right mind would ever want to crash a Westover Hall dance? Percy felt uneasy. Almost as uneasy as he did when he woke up almost four months ago with no memory. After filling three cups full of pink punch the two boys started to walk back to the bleachers chatting cheerfully. Percy was in the middle of telling a story about his roommates Drake and Josh when Nico stopped walking, a look of horror on his face. Percy stopped talking and looked over to the bleachers. Bianca was missing.

"Where did she go?" Nico said.

"To the bathroom?"

Surely, Bianca would say something about where she was going to the boys. Percy turned toward the entrance to see black spikey hair and long blond hair exit the gym. It was the two girls with Grover, the other boy probably ahead with Bianca. If those three teens didn't just show up out of nowhere and were obviously acquainted with Grover Underwood: a weird student in Percy's grade. It was very likely that Bianca Di Angelo was just in the bathroom. However, that wasn't the case and now Percy's friends were missing and he quickly assumed it was them. Why would they take her?

"Nico, let's go!" The two boys raced outside of the gym and to the main hall of the castle.

When Percy walked by for classes he would always flinch seeing the flags and weapons on the wall. It was a little overkill in his opinion. The front doors were open wide and the two boys saw Dr. Thorn who had Bianca in his grasp. That made Percy even more confused. While the teacher was cruel, Percy did not see why the old man would take Bianca. Bianca looked scared and confused above all other emotions. Dr. Thorn muttered a few words and Bianca replied. Whatever they said was lost in the howling wind until Dr. Thorn practically roared.

"Silence, you insufferable girl!" Bianca shrank a little in his grasp.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Nico with a rush of fury and courage, he rushed over to Thorn with the cups of punch in his hands and dumped it all over him.

"Jerk!" That was the last of Nico's surge of confidence before he shrank back from the teacher's stare with a whimper.

Dr. Thorn recovered from the almost ineffective splash of punch in his face quickly. His anger grew and right before Percy's eyes, the monster of a teacher became an actual monster. His body resembled the body of a lion and he grew a long tail that resembled a scorpion. A manticore.

"What. The. Fuck." Percy gasped.

Dr. Thorn used a claw and lifted Nico in the air, Bianca cried out and tried to kick the beast but he was to strong and too big to be affected from Bianca's attacks. Thorn let out an evil laugh and looked out over a cliff, muttering something that only the Di Angelo's could hear. Percy needed to do something quick. He looked around frantically for something to use and that's when his mind went into auto-pilot. Percy turned to the wall of weapons and grabbed one of the antique rifles. It looked better than the others and was closest to his arm reach. With a newly found urgency, Percy rushed back to Dr. Thorn and found Grover and his friends were outside and another group of kids, all girls, were too. The girls, dressed in silver parkas had arrows aimed at the monster's back. The scene looked chaotic.

"Alright, time to end this." Percy growled.

He had no idea what came over him but after a few clicks, the old rifle was aimed at Thorn's neck. He wasted no time pulling the trigger.

**CRACK. **

The monster fell to the ground and howled in pain. Everyone stood in shock. Bianca dragged Nico out of open fire and over to a corner of the castle. The blond girl who stood next to Grover snapped out of her shock first and charged the monster, stabbing it with a dagger. However, Thorn stood up, the knife still embedded in his shoulder and the girl holding onto his back. Everything went into chaos once again, the hunters uhh… girls started to launch volley of arrows, the other kids started taking out ancient weapons and charged the manticore. Percy just stood there, lost.

Percy only had one weapon: the old rifle. He had no idea what came over him to just go out and grab the damn thing off the wall. He had no idea he could even shoot a gun, with no memories or not he didn't think that happened before. Now, after trying to finish off the monster failed Percy had nothing to do but helplessly watch from the sideline alone with Nico and Bianca.

He put his hand in his leather jacket and felt something in his hand. Ever since he woke up, Percy wore the big beat up leather jacket each day 24/7. For some reason he had some sentimental connection to the clothing and had the instinct to keep it with him at all times. Pulling out of his jacket he held a golden bullet.

"What?" Percy's eyes widened.

The only thing his jacket held was a lighter and until recently and an old note. How could a bullet appear out of nowhere? The fourteen-year-old looked up at the battle. Now was not the time to wonder how to piece of metal got stuck in jacket or how Percy's teacher turned into a monster. There would be a time for questions later hopefully. Percy's fingers fiddled with the small piece of metal and loaded it in the rifle. He aimed it this time between Thorn's eyes, one green the other blue. The monster growled as he tried to shake the blond off his back. With a quick pull of the trigger, Thorn struggled no more and he dissolved into gold powder that littered the ground.

"Annabeth!" The punk girl and the tan boy raced over to the blond while Grover limped over to the Di Angelo's.

Percy jogged over to where Bianca and Nico were huddled in the corner. Bianca standing in front of her brother defensively. Grover tried to reach out to them but Bianca did something totally unexpected. She kicked him right between his legs.

"OOOWWW!" Grover cried as he fell to the ground.

Percy looked down at Grover who started bleating. No, not yelling but _bleating,_ like a goat.

"Oh my god Bianca why'd you do that?" Percy asked frantically.

"I don't know?" Bianca cried.

"How'd you shoot that?" Nico looked up at him with awe and Percy realized he still had the gun in his hand.

"I honestly don't know Nico." Percy sighed and looked over at Bianca.

"Are you alright?" Bianca looked at Percy with wide eyes as if he was a totally different person.

While Percy was four years older than Nico. Percy thought of the little boy as his brother and so far, one of his closest friends. However, his relationship with Bianca is different. For her whole life, Bianca looked over her brother. She filled the maternal position in their mother's absence. She was unnoticed by the people around her. Percy had no idea if he had parents or not, but he was unnoticed by the people around him as well. They were mature and for the past four months, equal partners in helping Nico grow up with a childhood. Percy and Bianca stared at each other until Nico interrupted there weird little moment.

"You should probably be asking Grover that Perce." Nico chuckled slightly.

"Yeah…" Percy looked down at Grover who was still bleating on the ground.

"He may not have deserved that." Bianca through her hands up defensively.

"I thought he was going to attack me!" She said and Nico helped the poor guy up.

While Nico helped him up, Grover's pants seemed to rip as he was pulled off the ground revealing his lower body. Bianca and Nico shielded their eyes just in case but instead of two human legs there were two furry goat hooves. Grover seemed to have little horns grow out of his head and Bianca stepped back slightly while Nico stepped further in awe. The two siblings were so different.

"A faun?" Percy tilted his bemused.

He was shocked by his own words. Why the hell did he call Grover a faun? Before the half-animal could explain himself and everything else that just happened a feminine voice spoke out.

"Satyr!" All four of them looked over to see a teenager around the age of 16 walk towards them.

She was beautiful. With copper colored skin and silky black hair. Her eyes were the color of volcanic rock and a silver tiara rested on her head. She looked like a Persian princess.

"Lady Artemis wishes to speak with Bianca Di Angelo and her two male companions." She said the word "male" with such disdain Percy flinched slightly.

"Wait… Like the goddess Artemis?" Bianca asked hesitantly.

Percy could tell Bianca was confused by the information. However, for some reason he wasn't. It was not much of a surprise when Grover transformed into a faun err… satyr. It was instinct when Percy called him a faun like it was instinct to take the gun and (with perfect aim) shoot down the manticore. See! Percy even knew the monster's name from instinct as well.

"Lady Diana, as in the goddess of the hunt, moon and nature." Percy spoke.

However, he instantly regretted it when the girl immediately snapped her head to look at Percy. He shrunk back slightly. The girl's eyes widened and her volcanic rock eyes seemed to burn with fury.

"Satyr, lead thee to Lady Artemis's tent. I must speak to this male personally."

"Yes Zoë." Grover immediately followed orders and dragged Bianca and Nico where the group of girls were setting up camp.

"Wait, whoa time out here…" Bianca tried to reason as she walked off with Grover.

Percy was about to call out to Bianca and reassure her that she was fine and that she would be alright facing the goddess. However, Zoë stomped right up to him and pulled up his jacket sleeve.

"Hey… What are you doing?" Percy drooped the rifle with a thud and grunted slightly at the girl's force. He stared down at his forearm.

SPQR was tattooed into his skin with five bars below it and a skull above. After taking a shower one night when Percy's dorm mates were heavily asleep, Percy found the tattoo and felt a slight connection along with another across his upper back. However, it was not strong enough to bring back old memories nor did the other tattoo on his back but Percy decided to keep both a secret. The tattoos seemed unimportant any way. But when Percy looked at Zoë's face when she saw the symbols on his arm, they were definitely not unimportant.

"Who are you, demigod?" The girl hissed, gripping Percy's arm with an iron grip.

"I…I don't know okay? My name is Percy Jackson, I'm 14-years-old…"

"What do you know…" Percy didn't know it was possible for her grip to get even tighter.

"I t..t.. told you! I don't know, alright? I woke up with no memories about four months ago." Percy hoped that was good enough information for Zoë' to finally let him go.

'God Damn she had one strong grip.'

"Can you please let me go now?" Zoë' let go and pushed Percy making him stumble a little.

There was silence as Percy held his bruised wrist and Zoë looked at him, deep in thought. Percy waited for her to say something, anything. While her behavior earlier was intimidating and hurtful Percy hid his hope that this Zoë' girl could help him regain his memories. She seemed to know something about his past. After several moments of waiting (on Percy's part) she finally spoke up.

"Thou will discuss these problem with Lady Artemis in her tent. Bring your weapon as well boy." She said icily and walked off, Percy hesitantly following her.

With a rifle strapped to his back and jacket sleeves rolled up, Percy faced whatever came next with a determined expression. After four months of praying for a clue, he finally might get something.

**So this is the re-edited version of an old story line I have had for a few years. I'm quite young so my writing skills aren't really on par with other writers who have experience on . This story line took me some time to create so it could be more realistic and more interesting than what I earlier wrote. I hope the story line interests more readers and…. Yeah! Please give comments and tips below, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bullet Boy

_Bianca swore she was going insane_**.** One minute she was sitting down on her school bleachers than…

**BOOM!**

Her hateful and very old teacher turned into some vicious monster right before her eyes. There was no way that could have ever happen, not in reality. Maybe it was a dream.

It all had to be a dream. When Dr. Thorn grew a scorpion tail, when the group of girls in silver parkas started shooting arrows and Grover not having any pants on. It _had_ to be her imagination when Percy came out of nowhere with some random rifle and shot the manticore _twice _in his head. Bianca never wanted to see the expression Percy had when he shot down that monster ever again. When his beautiful misty green eyes flashed gold and he looked ready to _kill. _It just wasn't him. Not the Percy Jackson she knew.

"Bianca?" She looked up at Grover.

Grover was a satyr. That was what that girl Zoë girls called him anyway. He was half-human, half-goat. It made sense why Grover acted so weird the past few months. Bianca just didn't realize that the answer why he was such a weirdo was under his pants. Damn that sounded wrong.

"Hi Grover." Bianca gave a fake smile.

'He's probably mad about earlier' Bianca thought.

She really didn't mean to kick him the balls! It was self-defense and protection for Nico. Surely after everything happened that night Grover could understand the part of protection.

'Still, you didn't need to kick him in that spot' Bianca chided herself.

"So, I know you guys are probably a little confused about what's been going on…" He spoke nervously.

"But I assure you that you aren't going insane. Everything will be explained to you either by Artemis..." Grover seemed to smile wider as he said the name.

"Or when the both of you will be brought to Camp Half-Blood."

"So you guys **aren't **Jedi knights?" Nico said.

Bianca rolled her eyes at her brother's confusion and disappointment. Percy and Nico watched the series one time when Percy said that Nico and him needed some 'guy time'. It was Nico's second favorite topic to talk about besides Mythomagic. She never watched any of the movies and from all the dorky things Percy and Nico said, she didn't really want too.

"Camp half-blood? What's that?" She decided to ask.

Bianca took her brother's hand in hers. She couldn't understand how her little brother could always be optimistic about everything. Then Bianca internally rolled her eyes and thought. 'Of course he's always happy and optimistic. He's a child.' A child that Bianca could have been. However, she didn't hold that against Nico or her parents. She only blamed fate and what it had in store for her. Besides she still was childish. She asked Grover a question and completely zoned out while he explained it to her.

"… And that's what Camp Half-Blood is. You'll be going there hopefully after this meeting with the goddess."

"We're both going?" Nico asked cautiously.

"We'll it depends on what happens in that tent." Bianca started to fully pay attention.

Up ahead was a tent, a little distance from the rest of the others. Was whoever in there really the Greek Goddess Artemis? Or Diana? That was what Percy said. How did Percy even know who 'Diana' or Artemis was anyway? Zoë seemed to be interrogating him on that just a few yards away. Hopefully he would make it out unscratched.

"Wait, what do you mean it depends…" Nico couldn't finish his question.

"C'mon Nico, let's just get it over with alright?" Bianca nudged her brother reassuringly and they walked together over to the tent.

When Bianca opened the flap for the entrance she felt overwhelmed seeing the walls covered in the animal pelts. In front of her behind an oak table sat Artemis sitting Indian style petting a golden deer. She looked around Bianca's age with dark auburn hair and silver glowing eyes. Her skin was pale and she seemed glow with a powerful aura. It was then, seeing the goddess that Bianca knew she wasn't insane or this was all a trick of her imagination. The Greek pantheon still lived on and whether she liked it or not, it was a part of her and her maybe her mysterious past.

"Welcome." Artemis spoke softly, stroking the golden deer's fur.

"Err… Hi." Bianca said awkwardly.

God why was she always so awkward? Thank god err…. The gods that Nico kept his mouth shut. Maybe Grover said something earlier to him.

"Oh my gods." Percy gasped as he walked in along with Zoë.

Bianca rolled her eyes at her friend's words. Hopefully he wouldn't be killed for being such an idiot. Only time will tell. Percy bowed towards the goddess than sat down next to Nico. Zoë made her way over to Artemis's side and the goddess immediately began to speak.

"Now, can any of you tell me what has happened earlier tonight?"

**(line break)**

'What. The. Fuck." Was Percy's favorite and most commonly used phrase so far.

He always said it when he was in shock. Entering Artemis's tent would be the perfect time to say it, with the crazy amount of pelts hanging from the walls. If only… He wasn't in front of a goddess who could blast him into oblivion if he did just one thing wrong. He decided to mutter something less profane and bowed to the goddess just in case, before finally sitting down next to Nico.

"Now, can any of you tell me what happened earlier tonight?" The question was aimed for Bianca.

Percy knew Bianca really didn't want to talk. She wasn't really a person to speak up, that was more her brother's thing and it was her job to apologize for his loud mouth usually. However, Percy was surprised that his friend did speak first.

"Thorn was careful to not talk of anything of importance, just muttering how he hated middle school dances. The only thing that gave away anything is that he mentioned some "general" and that he would be pleased with capturing me." Both Zoë and Artemis shared looks.

She looked down at her feet with doubt before looking up and saying. "He didn't get to say much after Percy shot him down and the other err… demigods? Attacked."

There was silence and Percy flinched slightly. If Artemis decided to take interest in his "accident" with the gun like Zoë has, he was sure the future would lead to nothing good. The rifle he used earlier laid at his right side and he put his hand on the weapon. It was the only thing he had to defend himself for now.

"I sprayed punch in that jerk's face! He got so mad." Nico broke the silence and Bianca shot her brother a glare along with Zoë.

"It took courage to go up to that monster Nick. We can talk about it later alright?" Percy put his pointer finger to his mouth and signaled Nico to stay quite then turned back to Artemis and Zoë.

"Lady Artemis, if you do not mind me suggesting…" Percy spoke hesitantly.

He noticed Zoë turn to Artemis to gage her reaction but Artemis still held a stoic expression giving a small glance to Zoë's direction. The two were close both physically and what seemed mentally if you studied the two.

"Maybe the view of the campers would be good too." He finished uncomfortably.

"That is not a bad idea half-blood." Artemis spoke.

Gods she's so passive aggressive. Was just his presence annoying to her?

'Probably' Percy thought.

"Zoë, please fetch Thalia grace the daughter of Zeus. She seems the most level headed out of that group." Artemis commanded.

Zoë huffed slightly. "Level headed milady? That daughter of Athena is the most intelligent of them all."

"That is an order Zoë."

The two had a staring contest and Percy thought it was idiotic to question a goddess. Especially a powerful Olympian like Artemis. However, Zoë and Artemis seemed _very_ close and Artemis didn't seem to mind Zoë's difference in opinion. An argument like this had probably come out before.

'Damn those two have to have something going on behind closed doors.' Percy mused in his head.

After a few moments Zoë stood up with a slightly pissed look on her face before trudging out of the tent. Artemis must have won the argument and that Thalia girl would soon join the conversation. Not like there was much of one anyway. Only a few words have been exchanged and Percy could tell that the goddess still didn't have enough detail to come to a conclusion. Surely, Thalia knew much more than whatever Percy and the Di Angelo's knew from tonight.

**(line break) **

Thalia Grace was pissed. After so many years on the streets she liked to be prepared. However, tonight she wasn't even the slightest bit prepared for what came. A demigod, unknown to Grover came out of NOWHERE and used a gun to shoot down one of the strongest monsters Thalia has ever seen. How the boy got celestial bronze bullets crafted is unknown to her. She has never seen the guy in her life and the only place Thalia knew to forge celestial bronze was camp or one of Hephaestus's forges which were off limits without the god's permission. She was so confused at how everything played out. The hunters of Artemis, the boy with the bullets and the titan's plan for Bianca and Nico. She just needed to know!

"Thalia grace." Thalia looked over to see Zoë, standing tall in all her glory.

"Zoë Nightshade. What does Artemis's lieutenant need from me?" Thalia's words dripped with sarcasm.

The two met years ago, back in Thalia's street days with Annabeth and Luke. The hunters offered Annabeth and Thalia to join them and abandon Luke. Thalia couldn't leave her friend behind like that. It as a dick move.

'However, that didn't seem like a problem for Luke.' She thought to herself.

When she woke up a few years ago, what really hurt her over anything else was Luke's betrayal. However, she didn't need to think about her ex-friend's choices. **Focus on the present not the past **Thalia had to keep reminding herself. She could think of killing Luke another time.

"Milady requests your presence in her tent to discuss the events of tonight. Sadly, she did not consider my idea of taking the daughter of Athena instead. That girl seems wiser than you and those two clumsy males combined." Zoë insulted her.

"Always so quick-witted." Thalia snarled.

"Alas I admit it." Zoë smirked smugly.

It was true, Annabeth was extremely intelligent. However, it was still insulting for Zoë to call her as dim-witted as Grover Underwood and Jake Mason, even though both weren't actually _that_ stupid. Thalia decided to end the round of insults before it got of hand and Thalia decided to electrocute the huntress. She needed to focus on the main problem at hand.

"Well someone outta remind you Nightshade. You're nothing without Artemis behind you."

The girl should be grateful Thalia didn't shout to the roof-tops that Zoë was a daughter of Atlas. The daughter of Zeus wasn't that big of a bitch. However, either way her words definitely effected Zoë. Her copper skin tinged red with anger and the lieutenant of Artemis seemed close to exploding. Thalia smirked. The last time the two met Zoë spoke old English. Maybe if Thalia made the huntress angry enough, the old language would slip out. The daughter of Zeus would save the challenge for another time and she started to run over to Artemis's tent leaving Zoë Nightshade in the dust.

Focus on the present not the past. Thalia let out a laugh. Gods she loved being a little shit sometimes.

When Thalia finally entered the goddess's tent, Artemis sat peacefully in her 12-year-old form. The daughter of Zeus bowed politely before sitting next to the girl on the far left. She noticed the 'boy with the bullets' on the far right, the gun at his side. She felt sparks of energy on her fingertips in her anger toward that boy. Before Thalia could think of how to confront him about earlier Artemis spoke.

"Thalia Grace. What do you know of the earlier attack?" Thalia looked at the goddess, who also was her half-sister weirdly.

She could tell the immortal was desperate for something. They were preparing for a full-fledged war after all.

"The manticore was a part of the titan lord's rising army. From what Grover has said. These demigods..." Thalia pointed to the three others alongside her.

"Are quite powerful and I can only assume that the Di Angelo's were to be captured and trained as soldiers in his army."

Artemis gave a small smile and nodded in her direction. By then Zoë stomped her way back into the tent, hiding her anger quite well.

"You are correct. That was the information I needed." Zoë huffed slightly at her goddess's side and Thalia smile triumphantly. If getting the praise of Nightshade's mistress would make the huntress jealous and frustrated than Thalia would consider another point in their little game.

'Thalia 2: Zoë 0' The lieutenant was too easy.

"Thank you milady." Thalia gave a polite nod in the goddess's direction.

"The manticore works for the general, known from the titan war. If Thorn was given orders by him than he has surely been set free from his curse. For now," Artemis stood and gave a pointed look at Zoë.

"Alone."

Nightshade stood quickly looking down at Artemis with their slight height difference. Her onyx eyes did not hold the hardness that they usually held.

"But milady…." Artemis raised her hand and Zoë quickly stopped talking.

"We will discuss this later my lieutenant." Artemis than turned to us.

"Please rise demigods. Zoë shall escort you out of my tent."

Zoë seemed even more appalled that she had to leave the tent with the others but nodded stiffly with narrow eyes. Thalia watched Zoë closely after Artemis asked for Bianca Di Angelo to stay. Thalia was sure the goddess would ask her to join the hunters however Thalia thought it would be a lowly thing to do if the young girl accepted the offer. She had a brother. If Thalia was in Bianca's shoes and Jason was still alive and in Nico's place she would never abandon the only family she had left.

Thalia rolled her eyes when she saw Zoë flinch slightly. Honestly, Zoë and Artemis's relationship seemed a little far from a normal 'eternal maiden friendship'. Oh well, Thalia could only assume what was happening behind closed doors. She walked along with the two boys and Zoë Nightshade who she found odd, walked next to the boy with the bullets.

"Thalia can you take these two…" Zoë looked at Percy with disdain.

"Males and join your satyr and friends over there." Zoë pointed over to of the woods.

"I would really appreciate it thanks." Zoë gave a fake sarcastic smile which looked more like a grimace than a smile.

The daughter of Zeus only rolled her eyes. "Thank you for including us lieutenant."

"C'mon boys." Thalia growled and gave a motion for the two to follow her.

"What about my sister?" Nico looked at Thalia and 'bullet boy' with hopelessness and he reminded her so much of Jason.

Poor Jason.

"When she comes out of that tent you'll get your answer Nico. I think your sister should explain o you before any of us should." Thalia gave him a small smile hoping that could reassure him and lead them over to Grover, Annabeth and Jake who all sat around a small fire.

Thalia actually didn't hate the hunt she just strongly disliked Zoë Nightshade. However, how the group of man-haters laughed joyfully in a circle at the big bonfire in the middle of their camp site, Thalia felt anger towards the group of demigods who excluded her and her friends. Yes, she knew most of the hunters joined because they had sob stories about horrible men. But they shouldn't be blaming other human beings for their problems just because they did not share their same beliefs or were male. It was biased and if Thalia were a hunter she would make sure that the hunters views would be feminist and liberal instead of hatred to the opposite sex and differed opinions.

"Who are the hunters of Artemis?" Bullet Boy questioned.

"A bunch of man-hating virgins who stay loyal to Artemis in return for immortality." Thalia explained harshly.

Maybe a little too harshly but Thalia was still slightly angry and **jealous **from seeing the hunters exclude the campers. Besides Bullet Boy didn't seem to be totally appalled a Thalia's description because he chuckled as they walked together.

"Not all of them can be that bad. But…." He looked over to the hunters.

"Definitely man-haters." He mused.

"You're right. They aren't that bad, some of them at least. However, their sexist and biased which annoys me to no end." Thalia growled.

"Bianca is being offered to join them isn't she?" Percy says hesitantly.

Thalia gives a small and sad smile. "Yes, you catch on quickly."

Nico was out of hearing range by then, talking excitedly with Jake, Grover and Annabeth. She looked over to Bullet Boy and noticed he was around her age maybe a year younger. He seemed stiff and Thalia had a suspicion he was hiding something.

"However, hopefully she will see that she has a family that will be at camp waiting for her along with her brother. If I still had a brother I would never leave him for anything."

"Still?" Bullet Boy raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes filled with curiosity.

Thalia realized her mistake. Shit she was so stupid. She couldn't believe that one word changed a whole sentence and meaning. Thalia growled and stepped away from the boy.

"Forget that I said anything." She hissed and walked over to her friends, Bullet Boy trailing behind her.

She zoned everyone out after that. Bullet Boy's name came out in some discussion with Annabeth. Peter Johnson or something like that. However, she was still frustrated lost in memories from so many years ago. Gods she hated being a demigod. Mostly her life though. An alcoholic mother, a dead brother, a dead beet dad, and a few years stuck as a tree can really change someone. Not to mention she was homeless for a few years too. The daughter of Zeus sulked in the corner waiting for Artemis to finally come out with Bianca di Angelo. A few minutes rolled by but it felt like hours until the two did. Bianca did not choose being a hunter of Artemis. Thalia could tell and Percy seemed to too and he sighed with relief and took Nico in his arms.

"C'mon guys let's go and see what the plan is." Thalia finally spoke up and Jake nodded in her direction.

The demigods stood and walked out together towards the goddess and her hunters. Annabeth had her knife in her hand. She still kept Luke's knife after all these years. Jake the son of Hephaestus had a spear that quickly shot out of its pocket knife form. Grover trotted along with them, his panpipe in his hands Bullet Boy had his rifle slung over his back his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be fiddling with something and Nico trailed next to his friend, some type of card deck in his pocket eyes wide in awe.

"Awesome." He gawked.

Thalia grinned at his answer. He was right, they were pretty awesome. Badass really. Whatever the fates had in store, Thalia promised herself she would try and be prepared for what came next. One badass step at a time.

**(line break)**

**Ok so this was supposed to come out a lot earlier but I had some trouble finally finishing up. Hope people like the second chapter and leave a comment! Thanks. **


End file.
